


A Little Much (Based on Liabililty by Lorde)

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Party, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Reader's first day of the last summer of high school and is thrown by Tony Stark. She isn't popular, but Bucky takes a liking to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr.

It was the first day of the last summer before we left for college, and you were dancing at a party that Tony threw in honor of the occasion. You weren't even popular, but somehow you got into the party with your friend Wanda.   
You swayed to the music while everyone danced and talked with red solo cups with alcohol sloshing in them. You loved the atmosphere, but you also felt highly uncomfortable because Wanda was off with a guy somewhere and you had no one to talk to.   
You stood off to the side and a familiar guy walked up to you with a smile on his face. You looked beside and behind you, but no one was there. You pointed at yourself and he nodded.  
"Hey, you look familiar." He looked at you, furrowing his eyebrows. "I mean, we're in the same school, obviously."  
You looked at him until it finally clicked.  
"My name's Y/N. You were my lab partner in Chemistry in tenth grade until I switched classes." You remembered how quiet he was towards you for the first marking period, then he would turn around and talk to his friends instead of doing the lab with you. "It's James, right?"  
"My real name is James but everyone calls me Bucky. And yeah! I remember that." He rubbed his arm, and you noticed that his hand was metal.  
"What happened to your hand?" You didn't think he had that when you saw him last. "If you don't mind me asking."  
He glanced down at the floor.  
"It's my whole arm, actually." He pulled up his sleeve to show you, then he quickly pulled it back down. "I was in a car accident in the beginning of the school year. It had to get amputated." He muttered loud enough for you to hear.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." You hesitated, "Does it hurt?"  
"No, not anymore."  
"I'm sorry for asking, Ja-, I mean Bucky."   
"It's not a big deal, it already happened. Nothing I could do about it."   
You both stood there, awkwardly silent.  
You noticed how he grew his hair long ever since you last saw him. You weren't very good friends, but he was attractive, and still is, even more so now.   
"Why are you staring at me?" He laughed.  
"Uh, you just look so different."   
He laughed again, and you felt your face turning a deep shade of red.  
"Do you wanna dance, doll?" He smiled perfectly.  
"That would be fun!" You smiled back.  
He took your hand and led you to the backyard where Tony had set up speakers and lights strung up on trees.   
"I wish I knew you better during high school. I kept to myself until senior year, really." He muttered apologetically.  
"It's okay, I kept to myself too." You did this because you were always picked on, you wore the wrong clothes, listened to the wrong things.  
"Where are you going to college?"  
"NYU, where are you going?" You were so excited for college, excited for something new.  
"Holy shit, me too! I kid you not!" He clapped his hands together, "Now we can hang out!"  
You wondered why he was so excited, you were nothing special. You were a liability. No one wanted to be friends with you.   
"Why do you look so upset?" He said, putting his hand under your chin, lifting your head up to face him.  
"I don't understand, why are you acting so nice to me?"  
He took a pause.  
"Because you didn't deserve the way you were treated, I heard the way they talked about you on the football team, and how the girls laughed at you. And the one time they ripped apart your headphones in tenth grade." He hung his head low. "You didn't deserve it. And honestly they don't pick on me because I hide what you show. Please forgive me."  
"I'm over it." You lied. "I know that I'm a little much for everyone, Bucky. And forgive you for what?"  
"For not sticking up for you."  
"It wasn't your place, I handled myself just fine." You got a bit defensive.  
"But I still should have been there for you. Can I be your friend?" He looked up at you with those silver blue eyes and you couldn't say no.  
"As I said, I'm a little much for everyone. But be my guest."   
He laughed and swayed with you, "Sounds like an adventure, darling."  
You danced for a while until Bucky led you towards the porch.   
"Let's get out of here, I'm done with the high school scene!" He stuck up his middle finger towards the party. Sadly, no one noticed.  
You both laughed and ran off towards his car.   
As soon as he put the keys in, Breaking Benjamin started blaring throughout his car, and would've shook the whole block if Tony's party wasn't so loud.  
You smiled at him and said loudly, "I love this song!"  
"Me too!" He yelled.   
He looked at you, your black leggings with little hearts on them, the off the shoulder red shirt you were wearing and high top converses. And you had such pretty lips.   
You gave him a sideways glance.   
"What?" You chuckled, "Am I bothering you?"  
"No, the total opposite actually, doll-face."   
"Ha ha, very funny, I'm not your toy." You gave him a serious look. "I don't know what game your playing but you should seriously stop, Bucky."  
"Stop what? You're pretty, don't you know that?"  
You were about to get out of the car, you didn't like being played.  
"I promise you I'm not playing you." He grabbed your hand just as you put it on the car handle. "Please don't leave me, you're the only real person in my life."  
He tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear.   
"Don't leave me, I don't mind if you're too much."


End file.
